eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Magicwing Cave-Cursed Mask
Description *Level requirement: 40 *Solo Event *All Day *Event NPC: Hypnotist Carol in Dragonwing Canyon Right *Event Points Cost: 0 *Training Points: No Introduction During the time the Wolf King was wreaking the land rampantly, his number one general Rael?Gansas took the underground barn of the guardians of Dragonwing Canyon - the Magicwing Cave. The sneak attack caught the guardians off guard. Not long ago, the Magicwings, the strongest mercenary army on the continent, set out to clean the lands of the demonic minions. The misfortune may be evident as they were gone for a very long time without any message so far. Go to the Dragonwing Canyon and try to track down any traces of the mercenaries and any survivers. It has been reported that someone saw a petrified soldier nearby. Maybe he can give you help. You go to Dragonwing Canyon Right. When you arrive at Dragonwing Canyon Right, you find the petrified mercenary, but he cannot even tell you anything coherent. With great effort, he finally calms down but has lost his memory. However, the hypnotist is able to recover his memory, and you get Demon Wing Rune which you need to enter the Magicwing Cave. There you encounter Magic Wings Captain and a man called Sigil who is wearing a mask, so it is impossible to tell if he is friend or foe. The two of you start a fight. When his HP gets down to a certain point, the event plot changes. 1. If Magic Wings Captain's HP went down to 50% he will try to escape. If his HP are reduced further to a certain value, he will realize that you possess extraordinary powers and change sides to help you overthrow Gansas. 2. When his HP fall to a certain (lowest) point, Magic Wings Captain will flee and never come back. He is waiting for you in the front crossing and ready to join the fight. When you arrive at the stables, you find it's locked and you need a key to open it. Goes to the curse stone is later, where Conjury Master?Cindyarro is praying. While you fight against him, you recognize that the armor Sigil is wearing is a medium for the dark magician to control him. Now, you have two enemies, the dark magician and Sigil. If the dark magician is killed while Sigil is still alive, Delivery Seashell will be dropped. It's required to open the passage later. If you defeat Conjured Master?Cindyarro first Sigil gets rid of the curse of the armor. It turns out he is the leader of the Magicwings Mercenaries! But his defense is so low now that he needs your protection. The grain cart area is not guarded by any monsters. Burn all three grain carts before Sigil reaches the stables. The following two cases may happen: If the Magicwing leader's HP is decreased to a certain level, three Magicwing soldiers will show up and fight for revenge. By defeating them, you'll complete a secret mission. If they don't show up, a bunch of ordinary monsters will appear after burning down each grain cart. When you open the stables, you will find the Boss Beheaded?Pollak and his minions there. You will get the key to the stables' main gate after killing them. If you open the main gates before defeating Gansas, then you'll encounter the boss Amethyst Beast?Aroro. After defeating it, you'll encounter the ruler of the Magicwing Cave Rael?Gansas for a battle to death. Enemies Various Magic Wings Patrol and Cyclopia Lurker will come at you after you go with Sigil. Every now and then a Ghost Invader will pop up, but its not anything special. Every now and then they drop a Flint, wich you need to put the Caravan on fire. Every monster in this cave gives you 5 Soul Points each. Boss: Conjured Master?Cindyarro Skills: * Boss: Rael?Gansas Skills: *Thor's Anger Boss: Beheaded?Pollak Skills: * Boss: Amethyst Beast?Aroro Skills: * Possible Rewards *Gold *Soul *Single Copper Box *Single Silver Box *Single Gold Box *Gansas' Treasure Impressions Map of the Cursed Mask Category:Daily Category:A-Z Category:Game Event Category:Bugged Category:Dungeon